Sleep With Your Eyes Open And Talk With Your Mouth Closed
by OblivionIsGone
Summary: The patient in room 102 seems to have the inability to talk, and Momoi finds herself voluntarily assigning her shifts during nighttime for the sole purpose of meeting this strange patient.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All images used for my stories are clearly not mine; as well as KnB. :)**

* * *

 **Sleep With Your Eyes Open And Talk With Your Mouth Closed**

She sipped a draught of tea from her cup, then crumpling it with a withdrawn sigh; tired from her night shift duty and countless fleeting patients coming in and out of the Hospital. Momoi knew how intolerant she was of all the noises and beeping buttons once she walked around blusteringly.

It was almost incomprehensive for her why she was always unfortunately assigned during the nighttime. Infernal it may be; she had a family to support –and being just as contempt as the others was a sign of being melodramatic, opposing and melding to say that she had the worst job any person could _ever_ have.

Momoi pinned a strand of hair back to her ear, and decided to walk towards the counter holding a clipboard, with the names she was supposed to assist some time a while ago. She had an enviable hope that her shift would end, but it wouldn't unless she does something radical and auspicious.

"Hey," she leaned forward on the counter, looking back and forth on her clipboard to see a patient's name, "What room is Mr. Akashi's?" she scorned, and furrowed her brows; then the nurse smiled bitterly at her –

"It's in room 102, I've told you to check up on the patient just a while ago, where were you?" The nurse asked, and in advance, gave her a disappointed glare.

"I was busy." Momoi butted in, never leaving her gaze on the clipboard, noting the room number with a churned feeling at the pit of her stomach.

~*o0o*~

"If you say so," she heard a response from the nurse, and nodded as gratitude. Walking slowly, and meticulously stopping at the entrance of the room;

'Fancy.' Momoi examined the door, elegantly added with the well-designed borders, along with the gold-like structure of the numbers that were clearly glued to the top of the door like some kind of an epitaph on a tombstone. Momoi sighed, in annoyance –like how she would every time she goes home with a nosy house, all messed up; filled with mixtures of burnt food and cheap perfume.

Still the thought of debts her father didn't compensate before dying was on her mind. And it was highly a debatable issue within her relatives. The infliction of his father's doing forced the meretricious woman to indulgently pick a job after graduating. Her efficacy to screw up was at the highest peak, almost like she couldn't do anything right.

Momoi; sighing and knocking gently on the door, carefully opening when no one responded at her request to intervene. She walked further in the obscured room; she heard a click –making her gasp in surprise.

The room lit up, with the fluorescent lights at the top of the boring ceiling; some flowers clearly drying from dehydration settled on the right side table of the hospital bed, although they looked like they were well-picked from a fancy flower shop. At the sight of the pale arm slowly going back to its (supposed to be) position, Momoi followed the hand, towards the shoulder, and the sharp collarbones highly visible, then finally –to the patient's face.

Momoi stared in awe, enticed by the porcelain-like skin of the patient, along with the red strands of hair covering his eyes. The patient's lips that was embarrassingly better than hers, and the eyes that gleamed in the illumination of the light. She noticed that the man was chromatic, red and yellow orbs staring directly at her sudden appearance –

"Good evening, Mr. Akashi," Momoi cleared her throat, going back to reality, a talent she was good at, "Are you feeling well –"

While she looked up from her clipboard, she saw the man picking up a notepad, with a grotesque fountain pen scribbling out some notes Momoi can't comprehend –yet.

'I can't speak.' the note said, and Momoi formed an 'O' shape on her mouth. A mere depiction of her realization, then she smiled sincerely, and sweetly (If she could).

"Right, I apologize for that –Okay, so uh, are you feeling alright?" Momoi took a seat, and then inched forward; now facing the red head and noticing the graceful structure of his face –along with the lean figure she could trace out.

'Yes' another note was raised up to her eye level. His hands were injected with some wires, gauze pads covering up the needles settled under the heels of his palms. The bony fingers tightly gripped the edges of the notepad, and lips closed from any noises.

The fixed curtains on the window were shielding them from the traffic lights, but it wasn't until then that the patient requested for some view of the night. Momoi sat back after pulling the curtain to the sides, then shifting comfortably on the leathered seat.

"Do you have any other requests?" Momoi asked, deciding to view the patient's data from her clipboard. Reading with her lips, inaudibly muttering some time, after knowing the man was from a noble family. Momoi heard the scribbling noises stop, so she looked up again to see another note;

'The food tastes bad.' the man made a slight movement on his eyes, squinting slightly towards the nurse as if she had something on her face he wanted to point out.

Momoi couldn't help but chuckle, happily; she indulgently let the man continue before she comments;

'The flowers Shintarou brought gave out an awful smell.'

At the mention of the flower; Momoi looked at the flower vase, noticing some leaves falling off, and brown stems curling downward, she smiled slightly and took the flowers from the table.

"I guess Dr. Midorima's too busy to water them for you," Momoi slowly poured the muddled water and replaced it with fresh ones from the sink of the bathroom. She went back after a while, with the vase cleanly wiped and organized; "These flowers look quite lovely, don't they?"

Akashi only looked at her, nodding seconds later, compromising to her idea and slowly gazing on the moving figure of the nurse walking towards her seat;

"The food is really tasteless, trust me, I've suffered longer than you did." Momoi admittedly joked. She saw a small smile coming from Akashi, admiringly looking at the red head. It was sincere –the smile, awfully better than her forced and real ones. His lips were curled up into a smile that even she couldn't copy whether with practice or not.

"You have a nice smile," she commented, resting her chin at the heels of her palm. The red head was taut –from the compliment, but appeased some time later while he scribbled something on his notepad again.

'Might you have the initiative to tell Shintarou about the food for me? He does not allow me to eat anything else but that awfully cooked food.'

"Well, I can't do anything about that," Momoi straightened up, smiling sympathetically, "I guess you just have to tolerate the taste, it's for your sake Mr. Akashi."

'I supposed you're right.'

Akashi smiled again, scribbled some notes and bid farewell, with the dismissive aura that came implicit.

~*o0o*~

Momoi wasn't sure what led her to come back, but even if she wasn't assigned to the room –she agreed to help her colleague in assisting the patient in room 102. Indulgently accepting the offer of taking the night shift, to which she herself never expected to do.

She reasoned out a logical explanation for it, saying she was neither enticed nor personally interested on Mr. Akashi, but she knew herself better than anyone could.

Comprehending this state like some kind of confusion, or vile tiredness, but the reason wasn't actually essential to her. She is incessant towards seeking answers to (somewhat) unexplainable phenomenon or feeling.

Momoi stood up in front of the door again, glancing on the glass door to see if she was looking decent –to which she was oddly worried about every time she passed through the hallways of room 102. She had visible bags under her eyes, still she looked alright. There were strands of hair untied, dangling on her ears and her paled complexion getting paler than usual.

Still unsatisfied on how she looked; she knocked gently, shrugging off her vile appearance, and smiling sweetly to compensate the shabby look on her face.

"Hello again, Mr. Akashi." Momoi sighed, took the leathered seat, and faced the man with a determined dint glued on her eyes.

'You look tired.' The note commented, Momoi noticed on how fast Akashi had wrote his reply –even when she was not yet there to actually show how ugly she was to the beautiful man.

The patient was embarrassingly _way_ better than her, even if injected with countless of medicine, Akashi was still properly positioned and decently looking. Something which Momoi found envious of, still her admiration towards the patient was shrugging off her jealousy.

"Yeah, my shift has been directly assigned to nighttime." Her; 'I _actually volunteered to be on night shifts to see you.'_ was absolutely left unsaid.

'Have some rest; would you like me to request you on day shifts?' Akashi responded seconds later.

"No!" Momoi almost screeched, inflicting the man to wince at her sudden response; Momoi took notice of it, then she cleared her throat with withdrawal, "That wouldn't be necessary; I endure my job for the sake of my patients."

Admittedly, Momoi had never cared about any patient but Akashi.

'Have you eaten yet?' The note almost made Momoi cry. Heck, even her family never asked her that –being asked such question was rare for someone who does so much work for inconsiderate people having enough insensitivity to forget about her health –or better yet – her existence.

Momoi could only sigh and she inched her seat closer this time, the backboard of the hospital bed separating her from Akashi, "I'll eat later, how was your food?"

She could see Akashi eyeing her skeptically, but he had proceeded to scribble again on his notepad;

'It was awful, are you alright?'

"Yeah, I'm alright." Momoi lied. And she forced a smile Akashi knew was fake and deceptive.

She felt her eyes drowsing off to tiredness, wanting to sleep with the warmth of her own fluffy blankets.

Momoi was unaware until a hand gently shrugged her shoulder. She opened her eyes to the sight of the red head's face, holding up a notepad she supposed was written just before she almost dozed off.

'If you wish, you can sleep next to me.'

Momoi wasn't even sure if it was allowed, but she accepted it nonetheless –feeling the tiredness engulf her to sleep and force her to slumber along with the touch of Akashi's warm bony fingers, and the soft silky hospital blanket enclosing her figure.

"That would be nice," yawning and feeling comfortable at the caresses of the red head's warm touches.

Akashi had slightly moved backwards to give her space. Then he held up the blanket over her shoulders causing Momoi to stir on her sleep; satisfied with what he had done, he faced back to see the view of his window, deciding to sleep as well after some time.

~*o0o*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleep With Your Eyes Open And Talk With Your Mouth Closed**

It was no doubt rumors spread widely around the Hospital. With Doctors and Nurses having quite the time to lurk around during work to discuss recent topics and events;

Events to which had followed through Dr. Midorima's love life –others thought he had an affair with a certain nurse, and some concluded he was happily married to a guy. Of course the latter refused to answer it, but had denied each accusation pursued to him nonetheless.

Momoi had been updated by the stories; either nasty or ridiculous she had remained aware of the enviable rumors and whispers. Enjoying each information she had collected through the use of gossiping –it was however, unfortunate for her when she had been the recent subject of criticism.

When the woman had woke up from her pleasant slumber; who would've thought there were doctors waiting for her explanation as to why she was sleeping beside a patient –especially when that said patient is a known prestigious person around the face of Japan.

Momoi explained thoroughly that she was not –under any circumstances having an affair with Mr. Akashi.

The noble man had helped through it, politely declining that he didn't have a special relation with the Nurse. Instead, the red head explained it tolerantly to the doctors and nurses fawning over him; stating that he was merely worried about Momoi's health and so inflicting him to offer the nurse to sleep beside him.

Others believed Akashi, while some still left uncontented –concluding there is _something_ going on between the two of them. Nonetheless; Momoi left it be, continuing on her work because she _actually had a life_ to think about.

~*o0o*~

"Is it true?" Aida sat beside her, looking incentive at the moment of her (supposed to be) friend's suffering.

Momoi only sighed at her, then she sipped from the coffee a patient had offered her a while ago. She wasn't a fan of coffee; however, neither was she a fan of being insolent towards a kind offering,

"No it's not, how many times do I have to tell you guys?"

Aida scorned at her, then she grinned after some time, leaning closer and tauntingly whispering something on the nurse's ear; "I bet you did it on his couch."

"W-what! No, that is absolutely not true!" Momoi stood up, sat down once she saw how many pair of eyes she had collected.

"If you say so, but girl, Mr. Akashi has so many girls fawning over him, you gotta make sure to keep him safe." The brunette drank from her coffee, wink teasingly, and finally bidding farewell as if she had never said anything offensive to her friend.

Momoi could only sigh,

' _He wouldn't do me. He's an Akashi, and I'm no one; besides, who in the right mind would be interested in a girl like me?'_

Pessimistically speaking, she was right –she was a nurse, and the red head patient in room 102 was a nobleman. And though, it looked like some kind of a Soap Opera, Momoi had no intention of involving herself towards a man prominently known throughout the whole country.

~*o0o*~

Screams came from the entrance of the hospital door, and Riko took no chance to peek out whoever or whatever it was that made the silence disturbed with the sudden noise.

"What's going on here?" She asked a colleague just standing besides her looking astoundingly vile.

"It's the model; Kise Ryouta... I think?" He responded to her question.

"Ha, you better make sure to keep it outta here Hyuga-kun, some patients are sleeping you know."

The said man sighed in resignation, then he looked at his clipboard to check his hectic schedule for the day; "It's not my business to do so, call the guards or something."

"What's going on here?" The same question was remarked, again.

As the two turned their heads they met the sight of Dr. Midorima's grumpy look and messy hair. With his stethoscope slinging above his shoulders and eyeglasses foggy from his recent surgery; Hyuga pointed his thumb towards the entrance of the door, and Midorima was met with the blithe smile of a familiar face he had never hoped to see once more (admittedly, he was a bit happy to meet an old friend, however, he was as radical and irrational as he could be).

"Midorima-cchi ~!" A blonde man gently pushed the crowd cowering over him, and he had his arm wavering in a furious manner –like that of a golden retriever's wagging tail.

 _'Midorima-cchi?'_ Hyuga and Riko looked amused for some reason; still they carried on doing some other tasks. Though they wished to think they weren't going to be met with another scolding from the heads later on.

Midorima fixed his glasses, "Kise, why are you here? Do you wish to destroy my life again?"

Kise pouted in reply, and as always –melodramatically commenting on how rude the latter had grown; "I came to visit Akashi-cchi, it's been a while since I haven't seen him."

"You visited just a week ago, stop being so concerned about Akashi's welfare." The green head left the thought; ' _I'm here to take care of him, he's fine.'_ – Purely unsaid.

"Still, I can visit him whenever I want!" Kise radically fought back, pouting immaturely and changing moods after some time.

The man continued to walk further, looking thoughtlessly at his clipboard as Kise followed beside him; happily holding up new freshly bought flowers that seemed to have been picked by the blonde himself.

~*o0o*~

'It is not essential for you to buy me flowers weekly, Ryouta.' The note was held up to his eye level and Kise smiled cheerfully in response.

"Well, I just wanted to give you some presents, since Midorima-cchi said you're still not allowed to eat chocolates or any sweets." Rubbing the back of his neck, Kise sat down beside the hospital bed.

"It's for his own sake," Midorima butted in, then he opened the curtain just as wide as how Akashi had preferred, "Make sure not to let Murasakibara bring sweets once he visits here again."

"Yeah, yeah, and then I'll just ask Kagami-cchi to cook you some Tofu soup!" Once the blonde had mentioned Tofu, Akashi lightened up, holding another note he had written quickly enough to catch up.

'Do tell Taiga to make more of those once he comes here, I have missed his cooking.'

"Sure Akashi-cchi! But you have to take care of yourself from now on first!"

'So should you, lately you have been missing sleep, as Shintarou says.'

"Ah, I didn't know Midorima-cchi still cared for me!"

Midorima grunted as he checked Akashi's pulse, after some time he had asked the man some questions concerning his feeling, emotion, and any physical problems.

Yet still, there was no sound coming from the red head's lips, as if it was sealed for eternity –to which the latter secretly refuses to accept.

He had missed the euphonic voice Akashi had let out every time he speaks of something that either mattered or not. He missed the sincere smile painted all over Akashi's face once he calls a name. It was almost unbearable for Midorima himself to see his _friend_ at this kind of state.

"Huh, there are no nurses coming here?" Kise cut his trains of thoughts.

"I don't allow such things, the nurses are only assigned to check on Akashi when he's about to sleep or rest. I do most of the works during day time, but some doctors come in here too." The doctor explained, he put down his clipboard and went to water the flowers Kise had kindly picked for the red head.

'He's paranoid, by such ridiculous things.' Akashi secretly wrote to which Kise tried his best to snicker lightly at.

"Oh, by the way, has Kuroko-cchi visited yet?"

"He came here just a while ago with Aomine, but Aomine had another case piling up on his desks, and Kuroko's school will be holding up a school festival." Midorima went back, wiping the desk and settling down the glass vase on the side table to show the visible beauty of the roses Kise had just given.

'The flowers look beautiful.' Akashi commented, then he smiled at the sight of it.

"I'll make sure Midorima-cchi doesn't forget to flower it again!" Kise added.

Though Akashi had his mind full of thoughts towards his company, he felt appeased by the warm feeling of appreciation his friends had shown to him. How touched he was by their concerns, and care.

 _Still_ , _do you think they'd be ready to accept you once you tell them?_

–Yet the voice that lingers in his head always makes him insanely frightened,

 _You and I both know the truth,_

He heard Kise's chirping laugh, Midorima's rough voice –remembered Aomine's hesitancy to openly show concern; Kagami and Murasakibara's sweet cooking, and finally to Kuroko's infinite patience.

 _You're absolutely hopeless,_

Akashi sighed, smiled as sweet as he could when Kise had looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Be sure to smile like that all the time Akashi-cchi!"

'I shall try.'

 _Absolutely foolish,_

"Don't stress yourself too much."

'I would not, Shintarou.'

 _Utterly insufferable,_

"Tell us when you need something."

'I will.'

~*o0o*~

Night came in again, and the illumination of his fluorescent lights brightened up his room. Akashi leaned his head on the head board of the hospital bed, his nose pointing upwards, and eyes closed from the sight of the nurse sitting across him.

Momoi only smiled, comfortably checking on his monitor and reading the recent updates of his health. She hummed a melodic song Akashi couldn't comprehend; still the tune was oddly familiar to his ears.

"How are you feeling today Akashi-kun?" The nurse voiced out, and Akashi responded.

'Fine.'

 _Undeniably a liar._

~*o0o*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleep with Your Eyes Open and Talk With You Mouth Closed.**

Keys perfectly played; bony fingers pushing each with not the slightest of force. Still a melody emits from the empty room he _used to_ sneak in –to which, had gone unnoticed by the busy passers of the hallways exactly ending to the entrance of this certain door.

Non-entities of notes undoubtly invisible to the naked eyes, Akashi still seemed to play tremendously. Even with the complex ups and downs written to the papers that he didn't actually minded to follow.

Still he proceeded to create such a beautiful rhythm, a song, a tune, something euphonic once you heard it.

From the empty rooms to the small holes of the windows, it goes out to attract the chirping birds, amazing the dogs and cats scattered around the areas of Tokyo, but mostly to the ears of many and one –Momoi Satsuki.

Some days ago, she had found out that there was a special treatment offered for the red head; along with the luxury of having an empty room filled with musical instruments the man could play himself as much as he wishes.

And to her, she had oddly found the new unfamiliar songs played on the piano –graceful, enticing, and beautiful.

So she timed it up, on her break shift –she had made the exact opportunity to sneak in –maybe have a little chat; that might end up to something she least expected but highly hoped so to happen.

~*o0o*~

Akashi hadn't made the move once he felt a presence overshadow his. He had his back properly postured, freely out of his hospital gown –instead, the man chose to better himself off with his choice of clothes (a white shirt showing his sharp collarbones and black pants toning his muscled legs.)

However, the wires entangled in his arms were still there, needles connected under the heels of his palms covered with newly gauze pads. And the _hanging racket_ –as he would call it; hung above his head, the bags containing liquids to immunize and develop his health to a better shape.

Even so, he continued playing the piano; not minding who was behind him –since he knew it was none other than Momoi. The nurse. The friendly and cheerful one.

At the end of his entertaining performance, he looked back and smiled at the nurse. Greeting her formally even with lips tightly-closed as possible.

"You play piano?" Momoi invited herself to sit beside him, then she laid her clip board at the top of the piano, Akashi didn't seem to mind, he was unfazed by it knowing a _friend_ would be at close proximity towards his bare pale skin;

The red head nodded as a response, then he heard Momoi mutter some inaudible words, something he comprehended to have sounded like; 'Pretty faced pianist.' To which Akashi wanted to chuckle at.

"I wish I could," Momoi admitted, then to her surprise the man had held onto her right hand (soft, milky yet chubby fingers). She felt the man inflict her cheeks to flush down to different shades of red, but Akashi was too oblivious to notice that.

"I played once before, though I'm not sure if I could remember it again."

Akashi only smiled.

At one moment the man used his index finger to push hers, causing the key to let out a sound, then the man pushed her thumb, to which was positioned to the Key C –Momoi finally understood and went to follow the man's _silent_ instruction.

Quickly pushing the keys only assigned for her to do so, Momoi felt the sudden feeling of doing things her own way.

Once Akashi had accompanied her emitted sounds of music, Momoi move her arms –crossed to Akashi's left, then they had exchanged looks (for a moment) and proceeded to produce a lively; euphonic, tremendous ,heart-leaping music.

Along with different keys perfectly timed to be pressed; terrifically producing sounds of irresistible allure; arms intertwining and touching, her feet happily swaying with the melodies of their music, and their fingers finally setting off the keys with one simple push of happiness.

A moment and they stopped.

"That...was amazing," Momoi stated breathlessly, it was actually unbelievable she still remembered how to play the piano. With so much work to do, she had abandoned the instrument for a long time.

Akashi had breathed heavily besides her, exhaling while she took time to inhale, and would begin to inhale once she had exhaled. Both alternately and drastically taking time to calm down.

"I never had the time to play it," Momoi looked at her fingers, "Sometimes when I do I feel like something's missing..."

The red head only looked at her, then waited.

He was aware of how close they had inched towards each other, but then Momoi closed the distance between their feet; arms, shoulders –and faces inches away from each other.

"I keep on thinking about it," She whispered, raspy voice, seducing tone.

 _5 inches..._

"Why I always feel melancholic when I play it,"

 _3 inches..._

"...I feel unsatisfied –out of place,"

 _2 inches..._

"Whatever I do, there's always something I feel missing..."

There was a silent countdown going on his head, as if some kind of a pilot about to tell the passengers that the plane is going to crash, or a coach yelling at the top of his lungs on how many push-ups more to accomplish –but more importantly, it was metaphorically compared to Kise frantically wailing about his pimple suddenly tainting his face via phone call –

It would be a good comparison –except, his _mind_ was _Kise's frantic wailings_ ; and the _pimples_ were the mere depiction of Momoi suddenly leaning forward –softly touching his lips, then suddenly opening her mouth for him to enter his tongue.

There was a moment of shock, until he had decided to cut off the frantic chanted in his head. Akashi responded to the kiss which had tasted like the sweet mixture of recently eaten strawberry-flavored candies and a minty gum.

It was overwhelming, enticing, enlightening–but most of all, Momoi felt absolutely pleased.

Then the red head leaned further, forcing for more opening –sliding off his tongue to show dominance (in a sweet and careful way).

He kissed as sweetly as he could, biting her lower lip as gentle as he could, but still –the kiss was over all, amusing and _professional_.

 _Approximately 0 distance._..

~*o0o*~

They broke off, gaining many centimeters of distance. Lips slightly sore and red, eyes never leaving each other's gazes; staring to collect the pleasant reaction gleaming in their orbs.

"This is against the rule." Momoi admitted.

And Akashi looked at her with a 'They'll never know about it' look.

~*o0o*~

She slept through the whole night thinking about it, something she had never done before.

~*o0o*~


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleep With Your Eyes Open And Talk With Your Mouth Closed**

 **December 20, 2006**

 _Little steps. Hushes and whispers audibly familiar._

 _It was winter, snow falling off the roof and filling up the once red painted manor. Road tainted with the barks of leaves from the trunks of the trees engulfed by foamy snows._

 _Within the busy hallway of the household, Seijuro had made sure to pass the servants and hold tightly to his brother's firm hands. They ran in circles around the corridor and enjoyed the evening –but never as fun as it would seem to be when they won't do their 'special thing'._

 _That certain 'thing' was purely Seijuro's idea when they had visited their mother's side during summer break –grandfather Yukimaru had told them about how kids should enjoy as much as they wish, even if some rules would have to be broken._

 _And now; barefooted children walked cautiously to the basement –slowly and carefully letting out small giggles as they ran downstairs almost tripping and falling from the absence of the railings that were supposed to be built beside the edges of the stairs._

 _"Onii-chan!" he yelled out, and Seijuro shushed him in a sweet tone along with a giggle._

 _Then he held tighter to the warmth of his little brother's arms, "If father finds out, we won't be able to come here again, so you have to be quiet, okay?" Seijuro turned around him, to see if he was listening and paying close attention to his important reminder._

 _His brother nodded, and as if to emphasize his promise –he bit his lips together in determination._

 _"Good." Seijuro smiled._

 _~*o0o*~_

Taiga saw the papers settled upon his table, piled messily to agitate him more than it should.

He sat on his chair, looking vile and shabby from a tiring seminar he took after knowing Aomine wouldn't be able to attend it to represent their station. It was a gathering of officers to celebrate the death anniversary of a noble man Taiga didn't give much effort to knowing –since people like that doesn't add up to his mind.

Excluding Akashi, of course. Taiga had known quite well how he would never forget someone that – _eccentric_ and _absolutely terrifying_.

The clock seemed to have slowed down; anyhow, Taiga continued to gaze on the piles of files on his desks, looking for new cases or anything that would be significant by its value of matter and position.

Still he proceeded to look at each –one by one, piece by piece, and some; sentence by sentence. Even if his plan had _eventually_ been tattered to pieces, he continued to pick up the last file, hoping it wouldn't be a case of burglary or any of those sorts.

Taiga looked at the file, Goosebumps suddenly appearing on his tanned arms, eyebrows knotted in a pure illustration of how enticed he was;

 ** _Case: Homicide Murder_**

 ** _Suspects: Unknown_**

 ** _Victim (s): Unknown woman and boy_**

 ** _Age of Victim (s): 29 years old, seven years old_**

 ** _Witnesses: None_**

It was nauseating, the file was completely blank –save for the statements of policemen investigating at that time.

Some pictures were shown; stained carpet, broken windows and an empty jewelry box. You could almost see a picture of a normal burglary, done by a low-skilled criminal dumber than a small-brained milk-fish (that was the best metaphor Taiga could come up with).

Taiga saw some pictures of a clothed woman on a silky black dress along with a seven year old boy; brunette, blue-eyed, and extremely pale –paler than Akashi or Kuroko.

Alas, a herd of pictures were glued on the next page; a picture of a toy bear, a shoe, and the body itself that was terrifying in ways Taiga could not compromise to go any further.

Whatever it seemed that caught his attention was the smile –as if he knew it from someone, wide and cheerful, yet still unexplainable whether it would have been real or not. Taiga looked further into the details, noting some statements that the woman was from a noble family.

Even so, Kagami couldn't take his eyes off the boy, in matters of curiosity he wanted to dig in further, much to his amusement the crime was –

 ** _Status: Case Unsolved_**

~*o0o*~

 _Perfectly rhythmic songs escaped the keys of the piano, small fingers unexpectedly playing it with ease –still Seijuro enjoyed his play even if some notes were imperfect, and some out of the key. His brother sat beside him, staring in awe and amusement at how skilled his older brother had looked._

 _Seijuro took notice of it; opened his mouth and let out a small hum that even his brother could sing along with;_

 _"Onii-chan is very good!" he praised._

 _The red head stopped, looked at his brother and took those small fragile fingers –settling them upon the old yellowy keys that seemingly rusted due to being abandoned for a long time._

 _"Try to play your own song for Onii-chan, would you?"_

 _His brother looked at him in shock, as if it was his first time to be offered the chance, he was astounded in silence when he couldn't hear his brother playing the piano again, ignoring him if he ever spaced out because of his amusement._

 _"Is Onii-chan aright with that?" He asked timidly, and Seijuro found it unbearably cute. The older of the two nodded, put down his arms and inched a little to give his brother some space._

 _"Any song would be fine for Onii-chan,_ _ **Seto**_ _"_

 _The keys were played well than Seijuro could, songs perfectly done and made –his older brother could never be more proud of him._

~*o0o*~

"That's a beautiful song," Momoi held on her clipboard, smiling and sweetly standing beside the doorframe to conduct some 'research' –as she would call it. Though she would be honest that she was intending to see Akashi playing the piano again.

Akashi didn't look back at her, because he already knew it would always be Momoi standing either beside him, or in front of him. Despite that, he kept his best expectations in place, knowing it wouldn't be Midorima or his father coming back once in a while to see if he was happy, sad –lonely.

The red head felt Momoi entangle her arms around his neck, warm minty breath escaping her lips and the sweet smell of her perfume. He leaned to the touch, even so he didn't talk nor hummed –simply sighing and closing his eyes to take a time of appeasement.

"Try to play it for me, would you?" He heard her whisper. Chin rested perfectly settled on his head and abdomen leaning further to the touch of his back.

Either way, Akashi knew it would always be the pink-haired nurse coming to his aid whenever he felt his sanity running low.

'I would.' it came unsaid, but when he played again Momoi already knew he would never reject her request.

~*o0o*~


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleep With Your Eyes Open And Talk With Your Mouth Closed**

 **Note: this is a time-skipped chapter. The story is set after 5 months.**

* * *

"Reo," his voice wasn't showing any audible concern; but you could visibly see his eyes showing very much how surprised he was, "Let **her** go."

There was an emphasized manner on how he talked, as if he never cared that Momoi was gaping at him. He was standing in a calm posture, awfully hot messed up hair, and chest breathing in an out as if he had ran for quite some time.

If it weren't for the gun pointed directly on her head, Momoi would've been piercing into one question; why the hell could her (supposed to be) _mute_ lover talk?

And it goes without saying; hot guys always hide something under their skin. Five months of a stable relationship and Akashi could _actually_ talk.

~*o0o*~

 ** _Three hours ago..._**

 _Once she had set foot on the hospital, the cold breeze caressed her cheeks. Even her strands of hair magnificently swayed along. Momoi's bare neck blended in with the shine of the sunlight; some of her freckles showing up and eyelashes long and nicely curled up to pop out her eyes._

 _The nurse was hiding both her arms on the pockets of her pink colored coat, smiling widely when she smelt the fragrance of her red scarf. It was from Akashi (obviously), and whilst the man was nearing the end of his confinement to the hospital –he was certain to give Momoi a beautifully customized scarf that must've caused more than her salary, and of course she knew to set her expectations towards the wealthy man._

 _"Morning," The front desk nurse greeted, she was stunningly dressed on her outfit. White fitted perfectly on her to match her black strands and wide lips painted with a dark red lipstick._

 _"Morning to you too," Momoi walked towards her, taking in some time for the nurse to give her the clipboard and the schedule for the day. The pink haired woman unknowingly smiled back again for the last time before bidding farewell to start on her shift for the day –to which she wasn't grateful at –still setting aside her love life, the nurse knew very well to focus on her work too._

 _'I'd have much more time to see him once he's out of here.' Momoi thought to herself, promising that it wouldn't be bad to skip a day of not seeing her beloved 'lover' –as she would like to call it. It had been a good 5 months when Akashi made progress on his health, and their relationship was settled stable to which Momoi was thankful for._

 _Some sequence of events happened during her day shift, and she was absolutely sure once she walked out of a patient's room, she wouldn't think she'd be met with a gun and a feminine looking guy coming out of nowhere._

~*o0o*~

"Hm?," he hummed so charismatically it made Momoi's backbone straightened up in pure fear, "Why would I?"

Akashi looked around and spoke so calmly it made Momoi feel abandoned and ignored at the moment; "If you wish to discuss a matter with me, I would gladly do it **_privately_**."

Reo scoffed, teasingly stepping forward as if to make Momoi look like a bait for Akashi to come closer as well, still the red head wasn't doing any of those –just standing in mere stillness. It maddened the nurse, for one; Akashi could talk, and two, he seemed to have taken away the care he had displayed a moment ago.

"Why not now Sei-chan?" she was absolutely sure she heard Reo purr, "Is it because Momoi-san is here – Oh, Sei-chan, what have you been hiding?"

The latter looked at her, and then back to Reo, "Her existence doesn't concern me."

Momoi made a noise, she furrowed her eyebrows in anger and looked frustrated to have heard that, "That is beyond mean!" She butted in, piercing glares towards the red head.

"It wasn't," Akashi leaned forward. Still she swore to her father's grave that the man was holding up a grin.

Reo chuckled at them, finally releasing Momoi from his arms and putting back his gun on his pocket. Akashi noticed that and commented quietly on how Reo could carelessly ignore the possibilities of accidentally pulling off the trigger inflicting expected accidents. It was when Reo shot back a look of humor, remarking at how pessimistic Akashi seemed to be.

"The squad has been missing you, especially Mayazumi-san." Reo casually admitted, walking beside Akashi as if they had forgotten the events that had happened a while ago.

"That is definitely unbelievable; however, Kotarou would be my best bet to miss me more than you." Akashi replied back, both two men actually leaving a stunned nurse in silence.

Truthfully, they might have left her without noticing she wasn't following if she did not talk –suddenly out of the blue; "H-hold on!" She took the moment to angrily walk towards them, "What just happen?"

Her lover was about to say something when the bell loudly rang, coming from room 102, he looked at Reo and knew exactly it was Midorima's doing to report a missing patient (which was Akashi). He grabbed Momoi's arm and walked the other way, signaling the taller man to exit at the opposite direction.

"I'll explain to you later." His voice was husky, and downright sexy –though Momoi would never admit it at this moment.

~*o0o*~

"What was that?" Momoi walked in the condominium as if it were her own. Begrudgingly pulling off her coat and tossing it on the counter table of the entrance door –to which the red head closed before facing the woman; he took some time to breathe inaudibly and silently prayed for the warefell of his priceless paintings and hoped that Momoi wouldn't shred them off to pieces once she finds out.

Momoi could not comprehend anything once Akashi had talked again.

"I'm certain it's not likely to concern you." Akashi left the 'Please do not take your anger off on my furniture' unsaid. At this point he knew Momoi was outraged at him, though he would have complimented on how hot she looked when she's angrily confused.

"What do you mean?!" She fixed her disheveled hair and made sure she didn't look shabby from all that running. Momoi took no time when he found his bedroom, opening the door and searching for the mirror to see how vile she might have looked the whole time they were escaping the hospital.

"It's not liable to matter you at all." Akashi added afterwards, he leaned on the door frame, folding both his arms and intensely looking at the back of her head.

Momoi resigned on fixing her hair, she turned and frowned deeply at Akashi's sudden statement; "No. This concerns me a lot," She stepped forward; absolutely ready to reprimand her lover from the things he had hidden.

"In my opinion, it doesn't –"

"Of course it does!" Momoi interrupted –much to Akashi's amusement, raising both her arms and furiously wavering those around once she talked again, "You come running in to my life and act like some kind of a hot mute innocent guy, and then the next thing I know you're friends with a man who has a gun!"

Akashi cocked an eyebrow, purely surprised when she burst out into tears, "I find it unlikable when you cry."

The nurse sniffed loudly, "I don't care!" she exited the room, harshly bumping the man's shoulder, making Akashi turn around as well, "You are unbelievable!" She emphasized her feeling of anger very well.

"Don't cry now, love." Akashi stated, followed her to the kitchen where it was two times bigger than Momoi's. Window glass pane engulfed by the sudden rain pouring hard outside. And the clean island neatly wiped and organized. Momoi leaned herself to the counter tables of the kitchen, facing back from Akashi once she found a glass of water to drink.

The woman turned around after drinking; even so she didn't mind that she was feeling too much at Akashi's home. Shamelessly intruding each room for whatever reason, and obviously feeling confused at the moment, "J-just..." she took some deep breath, "...Does Dr. Midorima know?"

The man was at lost for words, calculating how he would say it, so he unknowingly went with the 'silence means no'.

"So even your friend doesn't know you could talk?" Momoi talked so sharply it stung his pride –a little.

"Shintarou does not need to know, it's for the best –"

"Really?" Momoi put down the glass, making a loud sound in the kitchen room.

"Why does this matter to you so much?" Akashi asked daringly, leaned on the table placed parallel to the island. Both people in the room looking intensely at each other, Momoi sighed, her breathing hitched once she hiccupped.

"Of course it matters to me!"

There was a moment of silence before Akashi remarked again.

"Why so?" Akashi folded his arms.

"I-I don't know!" Momoi leaned forward, "The fact that the fist man I loved and hoped to be with for the rest of my life could actually talk! –And God, you've been hiding this from for how many months – "

The nurse didn't even had the slightest chance to continue –Akashi dominantly collided his lips against her, both arms leaning on the island and harshly biting her lower lip. Momoi was at lost for a second, Once Akashi settled her to sit on the island, she dropped off all things ruining the mood and responded back with her own animalistic kisses.

They went on from biting lips to slipping tongues through each other's mouth. It was when Akashi absentmindedly touched her thighs that set up the mood. With Momoi lowering down her head to continue on the unbreakable kiss, and Akashi pulling up her shirt; the nurse was definitely turned on.

"S-seijuro!" Momoi gasped once the red head initiated to bite her neck, slowly trailing off his kisses straight towards her cleavage. He pulled her closer, and Momoi aggressively fisted a strand of his red hair, moaning once Akashi nibbled on her collarbones.

Momoi pulled up Akashi's shirt, finally able to dig her nails on the man's broad back. It was safe to say they were both on the mood right now, and things might be overlooked before they argue again later on.

The rain was still pouring hard, and it wouldn't be until morning that Akashi's kitchen would be clean and organized again.

~*o0o*~

" A missing patient, that's your new case." The old man looked vile, bags visible under his eyes.

Aomine groaned once a folder was dropped on his shiny table, he irritatingly messed up his hair, "I'm busy tonight, I gotta visit Akashi this time. It's going to be his last week at the hospital."

His boss looked at him sympathetically, "That's the problem,"

Aomine scrunched up his nose, and knotted his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Your friend's missing Aomine."

~*o0o*~


End file.
